Typically, cover mats are employed on record turntables to provide in each case a quiet resilient top surface whereon the record to be played is placed. Such cover mats are normally formed of a soft rubber-like or resilient plastic material and are secured to the top surface of the record turntable through the use of adhesives. However, time, temperature and humidity often adversely affect the adhesive material and permit such cover mats to become raised (in portions thereof) through failure of the adhesive bond. Where such cover mats are not adequately secured to the top surface of the turntable to present a flat surface, then the playing of a record often produces a "wow" effect. Also, damage to the record, tone arm and stylus may occur due to the uneven surface created by the failure of the adhesive to maintain the mat in a flat position.
It has been reported that cover mats have been secured to turntables through the use of snap-on or interlocking grooves or ridges employed on the downwardly extending skirts of cover mats. However, in such situations adhesives have also been continued to be employed to secure such cover mats to the top surface of the record turntable. In addition, in such situations, the skirt has merely extended downwardly over a short rough edge of the turntable which has created difficulty in operation due to the radial movement of the skirt outwardly during operation of the record turntable. Further, since such cover mats are often formed by a plastic-molding process wherein the downward edge of the skirt may vary in length, even slightly, peripheral rotary movement of the skirt produces a visual wobbling effect in the appearance of the turntable moving unevenly, particularly when the user observes from the side, the irregular downwardly extending edge of the skirt in such an arrangement.
It is therefore desirable to provide a record turntable containing a cover mat securely placed thereon without the need for adhesives, and in which a wobble effect or appearance due to an uneven downwardly extending skirt of the cover mat does not occur.